Eternal Time
by Cultist Master
Summary: Time is a mystery, it is eternal, never stopping. A five year old Naruto enjoys the ticking of the clocks, though eventually it drove him into panic. Landing in the era of the Warring States, where the Senju and the Uchiha are in constant war, will the clocks help him? Or will it push him into insanity. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

"It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future, but we don't know if there is one."

-George Harrison

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Time is a fickle thing. There are multiple theories as to why one shouldn't mess with the law of nature that is time. It is infinite, it is misunderstood, a mystery, an eternal element. The power to wield the very foundation of time is a taboo. Look at the clock, every sound of its ticking is always in acceleration. But what would happen if it were to be reversed? The young blonde, known as Naruto Uzumaki woke up with a jest when Iruka threw an eraser onto his head.

"Naruto, how many times do I need to tell you that you shouldn't sleep in my class?"

"Your classes are always boring, Iruka-sensei". Scowling, the blonde was forced to listen to another boring class.

' _Tick tock, tick tock'._ Naruto kept looking on the clock. He is lulled by its sound, enough to put someone into slumber. As Iruka was lecturing about justsus and Kekkei Genkai, Naruto couldn't help but think if it's possible to manipulate the laws of time. Truly enough, he's a dead last, a good for nothing one but there are times he wished to control time so he would know, at see his parents just for once. He wanted to see what life is really like in the ancient times. What shinobi are capable of, what the people are really like. Shrugging his thoughts and not paying attention, he just continued to look on at the ticking clock.

' _The clock's so slow. When will this boring lecture end?'_

The bell rung and the students were excited to go home. That day, when Iruka scolded him, he could see the hateful glare directed towards him. Thoughts are continuously running into his head. Why was fate cruel to him? What did he do? Why the old man didn't tell him of his parents' identities? A lot of questions unanswered. He went out of the Academy, breathing in the cold wind as he walked with no care to the world. As a six year old, he desires parents but he couldn't help it. Perhaps fate was cruel to him as he doesn't have a family. As he walked, he passed by a small shop. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the ticking clocks. Seeing no one inside, he walked in and looked at them with glee.

"It's strange for a child to go inside here". The blonde heard a voice. Jumping in fright, he gazed at the man. The man is old, with almost little to no hair and was very dirty.

"Sorry mister. I was just looking around. I won't stay very long", Naruto answered sheepishly. He knew that most people hate him and this time he won't stay longer to avoid being glared at once again.

"I intend no harm. You see, no one comes to this shop". The old man took a seat at the corner.

"What is time for you?", he asked, with curiosity in his eyes.

"Huh?", Naruto scratched his head, confused with the question.

"I mean, what do you think of time? Look around you. The sounds of the clocks tick around. They always come forward".

"But if you get out the batteries of clocks, time will stop", the blonde answered.

' _This man is weird'._

"Exactly. Those blue eyes of yours, you're full of curiosity. Time is a mystery, it is eternal. It is infinite".

"Ahhh…Old man, I have to go. I'm hungry right now and you're just wasting my time".

"Child, there is no waste of time. The past, present and the future connects. Do you know why the power of time is a taboo? People abuse it. They say changing the past may change the present. It is called the butterfly effect. For instance, you traveled into the past; you killed the young versions of your grandparents. Travel back to the present, you find out you didn't exist. It's as if you erased your existence but you still exist. You, who killed your own you, won't belong to the normal flows of time."

"Then, there's no reason you should change the past if that's your intention. You change the past, you go back to the present then you will see history has changed. What use is that, then?". Naruto answered.

"Young man, while changing the past is a taboo, there is also another theory why come back to the past. Why? Simple. Picture it this way. This is the present, you have an enemy. You go back to the past to kill them then you returned back to the present they still exist. As I've told you earlier, while changing the past changes the present, there is also a theory that changing the past won't affect your own present timeline. Instead, when you change the past, reality will split to prevent the present timeline from being afflicted with the changes you've made, giving birth to an alternate route".

"I don't understand. This is so complicated", Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Timeline 1 has the normal flow. You go back to the past to change it. Return back to timeline 1. Past is still unchanged. Reality splits, giving birth to timeline 2. That timeline 2 is the past you've changed, giving birth to an alternate and parallel world", the old man explained.

"Then that means, there are two worlds. Travelling back and forth by changing timeline 2 won't change timeline 1", Naruto exclaimed.

"You got it well, child. Now, do you think humans will have the power to wield time?"

"Nothing is impossible". Naruto replied. "I always look at the clocks because they are a mystery to me. Do you know that feeling, that feeling that seems you can have your wishes come true by just looking at the clock? I can't explain it and when I told Iruka-sensei about that, he calls me off as being paranoid, saying 'just too much ramen'. I think that time is really a mystery, one that you couldn't answer, which is infinite".

"You can also accelerate, or reverse your own time, which is age. Anything is possible with the power of time".

"By the way old man, I must leave. It's already night", Naruto smiled then waved at the man.

""Wait",the man called. Naruto looked back at the man.

"Remember, if you really wish to know of time, remember me for I am part of you". The man then vanished leaving a bewildered Naruto behind. The blonde then ran and ran as he was scared of his wits, forgetting his hunger completely. It was completely nightfall as he saw two youths, aged 11 with blood and gore on each other.

"The Foundation is involved. Unfortunately, there's no way to stop the Uchiha coup. If internal warfare breaks out in the Leaf, the neighboring countries will invade and war will begin. I was planning on using Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup, but Danzo took my right eye. He didn't trust what I was trying to do, and he will resort to anything to…". The other man trailed off as he sensed something. The ebony haired man with the ponytail threw a kunai into the blonde's direction and the blonde then ran, evading it.

There they saw, the village's jinchuuriki which astounded the two on their core.

"Ummm….",

' _Naruto, think, think. These are high profile shinobi. They will kill you.'_

He then remembered what the mysterious man told him. The sounds of the ticking clocks, he could hear them. He can hear the very foundations of the sounds of the clocks.

"Tick tock, tick tock", Naruto said absentmindedly.

"Can you hear them? The sounds of the ticking clock. Time is running short, one disappears into a haze. Eye of vengeance, never used. For everything in this reality is always out of time".

Itachi and Shisui have a look of surprise on their faces as the jinchuuriki in front of them has known of some of the crucial plans. Before they could do something to erase the blonde's memories, the blonde mused.

"Foolish mortals. Do you think you can win against time? I don't waste time, for it is on my side. Wait… Why am I acting like this?"

The blonde then clutched his head in pain.

"I'll handle this, Shisui". Before Itachi could act, Naruto once spoke again.

"Time….The sands of time are coming for me". The blonde's eyes are in a daze. He did something unexpected. With immense speed, he touched Shisui. The older man gasped at this.

"The eye he has stolen, I shall return. However, I warn you. Speak not of this occurrence or I shall kill your friend completely". Naruto said in a dark tone, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Then, Naruto jumped into the river, vanishing completely. The two Uchihas are bewildered, as Shisui managed to see with enough clarity again. His right eye just returned for no reason. Worried of this, they saw writings on the ground, with blood.

' _Go on with what you have planned originally. Don't let your brother fall to the dark side, Uchiha Itachi. And you, Shisui, don't kill yourself. Itachi will be saddened"._

Screams filled Naruto's ears as he saw countless shinobi fighting. He was there for no reason. Fires, jutsus, and swords wreaked havoc. He was surrounded by a pile of corpses lying on the ground. Out there, he saw a child bearing an Uchiha crest, terribly wounded. Without anyone looking, he carried the unconscious child into safety as he ran in the dark forest not knowing where to go.

' _This child is no more than 7 years old. Why is he here on the battlefield?'._ Naruto thought. The blonde tore off a portion of his own shirt and wrapped it on the wounds of the Uchiha. Now, he was confused. He doesn't know how he ended up in this place. He knew he wasn't in Konoha longer. He heard the sounds of the clocks at the back of his head. Somewhere, in his gut, Naruto knew something was wrong, very wrong. It's as if this is not right.

"This…Don't tell me…"

He ended up somewhere in a distant past. He doesn't know how many years; he just felt it's more than a century before. The child beside him woke up and the Uchiha, seeing his crest, the symbol of Konoha, though on that era, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, attempted to kill him, though his movement was restricted as he was wounded. He therefore grunted in pain as a result.

"W-Wait. I'm not an enemy", Naruto raised his arms in exasperation.

The Uchiha child narrowed his eyes at this as he looked on Naruto with calculating glint.

"Why would a member of an enemy clan help an Uchiha?"

"Enemy?"

"The symbol on your back is the crest of the Uzumaki clan. And that clan is also our enemy, for they are allied with the Senju. Now, you're helping me? No…You're using me as a hostage. You wanted my Sharingan for yourself".

Naruto was irritated by this as he whacked the Uchiha on the head. "I'm helping you get back on your feet and this is what you're doing to me? I don't even understand what you're talking about".

The said Uchiha was confused at this.

"Izuna...", a voice called out.

"Too bad your plans will be futile, Uzumaki. Madara-nii is stronger than everyone, and a child like you will just be killed by his own hands".

Ignoring the Uchiha's taunts, the blonde ran off, with fear. One moment, he was at Konoha, the next he was in a different time, in a different place. Though he knows, at the deepest pit of his subconscious, that time is on his side without even knowing it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"For what it's worth: it's never too late or, in my case, too early to be whoever you want to be. There's no time limit, stop whenever you want. You can change or stay the same, there are no rules to this thing. We can make the best or the worst of it. I hope you make the best of it. And I hope you see things that startle you. I hope you feel things you never felt before. I hope you meet people with a different point of view. I hope you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the courage to start all over again."

― Eric Roth, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button Screenplay

Naruto Uzumaki (5 years old)

Izuna Uchiha (7 years old)

Madara Uchiha (9 years old)

Kawarama Senju (4 years old)

Itama Senju (5 years old)

Tobirama Senju (7 years old)

Hashirama Senju (9 years old)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up in a jest. He was now in his own bed. He knew the feeling, that what happened yesterday is merely a dream, though his guts tell him that he indeed travelled to the past. Worried of this and remembering what the old man telling him of the butterfly effect, he got dressed and walked on the streets of Konoha despite being early in the morning. At 5 years old, he's nimble to move. Taking advantage of this, he gracefully jumped roof by roof to see any changes. He was shivering, not from the cold, but from fear. He had witnessed people killing each other, an Uchiha called Izuna nearly dying. He looked on his shirt and saw that it was still torn, proof that yesterday's events were not a dream.

Unaware of tears falling from his eyes, he stopped jumping and sauntered in to the roads. While some civilians woke up early and glared at the brat, Naruto paid no heed to this. He was afraid, afraid of himself, afraid of the world. He is in a state of paranoia. Wanting answers to himself, he deliberately made his way to the stall that he came in yesterday, the stall with the clocks, only to find out later on that spot it wasn't there. Hours passed by, and haven't yet eaten some breakfast, Naruto was scolded by Iruka that he was late. The blonde is in absolute mess.

"Naruto, I don't know what you're up to by now but I suggest just go to class. No more pulling pranks".

The blonde just followed Iruka without a care to the world. Once arriving at the classroom, everyone was noisy.

"Oye Naruto, did you get in some fight?", Kiba asked as he neared towards the blonde while smelling him. "You reek of blood".

Naruto looked at him then said, "Much worse".

He shrugged the noises then just sat on towards another corner. He sat near the ticking clock. The class went by as usual, with Iruka discussing the histories of Konoha.

"Then there was Madara and Hashirama, facing off towards the Valley of the End, with our First Hokage ending as the victor and Madara being killed".

Iruka then saw Naruto spaced out. He threw an eraser on Naruto's head which brought the Uzumaki to reality.

"Stop spacing out. If you want to pass the class, listen!", Iruka shouted in annoyance.

Naruto then looked at Iruka, wanting to ask a question about an Uchiha named Izuna but shrugged it off. A few minutes later on, Iruka said.

"Today, you're going to demonstrate any ninjutsu that you learn. Do it with the transformation. Haruno Sakura, begin".

Sakura the transformed into a perfect of Iruka.

"No blurred edges, it's perfect".

' _See that Sasuke-kun?'._ With hearts in her hearts, she sat down back onto her seat.

"Next up is Uchiha Sasuke".

Without further ado, he transformed into Iruka. The rest of the class was called on. Naruto is spacing out once again. Hands shivering, he ignored the calls on his name.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

The blonde looked up then replied, "Sorry Iruka-sensei".

' _There's something wrong with him'_ , Iruka thought. "Naruto, in case you haven't been listening, all you need to do is demonstrate the transformation jutsu. No pranks this time".

As Naruto was about to do the hand seals, he heard the ticking of the clock. His eyes widened in fear as he looked on towards the wall clock. Moving, ever so slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Naruto dashed off the class leaving the bewildered class behind.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange this morning!", Iruka shouted while following a somewhat crazed running Naruto.

"Stay away from me!".

Iruka managed to catch up with the running brat. Pulling off his shirt at the back, he said, "Explain to me what's going on".

"Stop following me!". Naruto thrashed violently leaving his shirt ripping into shreds and his upper body bare. Ignoring the screaming Iruka, he ran and ran. Lost among the sea of crowds, and entering into a deserted road, he bumped into someone.

"I don't know how you did it but because of you I managed to use it against them".

Naruto looked on bewildered at the man. "Sorry, but I do not know you. I have to go".

He was grabbed on at the arm. "Wait. Don't tell me you remember nothing of yesterday's events".

The child thrashed, biting off the man's arm and sped off.

"Wait!".

"Shisui, what's the commotion?", said Itachi appearing from nowhere.

"That Uzumaki Naruto who manifested my right eye for no reason, is acting strangely. He doesn't remember of events that have transpired. His encounter with us is seemingly erased from his mind. I just wanted to give my thanks to him as I managed to use Kotoamatsukami to prevent the coup".

"And Danzo?"

"He's bewildered. He has my right eye and then out of nowhere my eye returned courtesy of that brat. Though this is a secret between the two of us. Hokage-sama doesn't even know of what that child did to me", Shisui said in monotone.

"That ability of his…", Itachi said. "Judging by how he spoke about time and the ticking clocks, it's as if he regenerated your eye back by reversing time".

"Itachi, you already know that manipulating time is impossible. We aren't gods to do it".

"But, how do you explain this phenomena he exhibited?". That question left Shisui with more questions.

The blonde ran and ran, without stopping. He can hear the sounds of the clocks, ticking in his mind. He clutched his head in pain,

"Stop, stop, stop!". He's crying. He panted heavily as he stopped running then he saw his surroundings in blurs.

' _No, this can't be! Not again'._ His surroundings changed into a room filled with barrels. As he ran back, turning in his opposite direction, he bumped into some random kid.

"Hey, watch where you're going".

Naruto looked on towards the kid. Somewhat older than him, about 9 years old. The other child's hair was black in a bowl-cut in style, wearing a short light green jacket with darker green linings, a white scarf around his neck, traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, and a dark green sash around his waist.

"You're not Kawarama...Who are you?"

"Anija, what's with the noise?". Naruto then looked towards another kid, with white hair and having a fierce gaze.

"An enemy….", the white haired man muttered. "You're a fool to enter into our territory. Doing so only promises death on your part".

Naruto stepped back, with fear from his eyes.

"Tobirama, he's just a child. You're scaring him".

"Anija, we are, too. We cannot risk not eliminating the threat".

The atmosphere is reeking of sake. Naruto was in a state of paranoia. _'People drink to quench their loneliness. Today, I'll drink to quench this madness_ '.

Not caring that the exit was immediately surrounded by several men, he grabbed a barrel with his tiny hands, opened it then spilled the contents into his mouth.

"O-Oi. Stop that. You're too young to drink!". Adults pulled him from the barrel of sake, only for the blonde to continue to chug more of the alcohol. As the barrel was emptied, he threw it on the adults then searched for another then chugged it into his throat.

Whispers ensued amongst the crowd. Two more kids appeared, this time with the leader of the Senju clan, Senju Butsuma, looked on towards the drinking blonde.

"Father, this kid just appeared in the sake storehouse".

Butsuma watched in unreadable expression as the blonde finished his second barrel. Attempting to get another barrel, his arm was grabbed by Butsuma.

"You've got a lot of nerve for a brat to invade Senju territory".

"Just kill me", Naruto replied in monotone. This surprised the Senjus glancing at him.

"I think I'm insane. All this shit coming into me. I'm not an enemy nor I'm a shinobi. I'm just a bastard who accidentally went in this place for no reason. I just want to be at my wits. If I haven't met that old man, this wouldn't have happened to me", he said angrily.

' _This child…He's not drunk. His reasoning is remained, albeit his thoughts are in disarray'_

"Do you have any Kekkei Genkai?", Butsuma asked in curiosity.

"What the hell is that?"

"Watch your mouth!". One of the Senju attempted to punch him but Butsuma stopped them.

"You're no shinobi, though I wonder where you came from. Be thankful that as I'm in no mood to execute you for your actions. What's your name?"

"U…". Naruto trailed off remembering the words of one Uchiha telling him of the Uzumaki clan. "Naruto, just Naruto".

"No clan name?"

"I'm an orphan. I know nothing of my parents".

"Who raised you?"

"Some ordinary people whose faces I've forgotten raised me. Then, they died when there were fighting shinobi. I just wandered place to place, scavenging anything I could just to survive. Hell, I even ate grass. I haven't even eaten breakfast this morning, so I just drank your sake here". A good lie it is.

"You're too young to drink", Butsuma said amused.

"They say age doesn't matter when it comes to love, the same goes with sake".

Butsuma then stood up, partly amused to the blonde's antics. "This is a onetime thing I don't grant to anyone."

Naruto looked towards Butsuma with confusion. "You've said earlier that you're no shinobi but you have potential. Your chakra reserves for your age aren't that bad. In fact, they're more than anyone else I've ever seen. I want you to release your chakra for everyone to see".

"Father, don't tell me…", Tobirama seems to have first gotten what his father's plans are.

Before Naruto could answer, Butsuma interrupted him. "No more questions, do it".

Naruto stood up, when he's about to put his hands into a hand seal, Naruto knew that this was a trap. Instead, he answered.

"I've heard about this chakra thing but how do you release it?", Naruto asked, feigning confusion.

' _This does the trick'._

' _He saw through my trick question. He may not be a shinobi but his knowledge does it',_ Butsuma thought.

"You saw through well my trap. I applaud you for that, young man".

"Just let me go", Naruto said in annoyance.

"I can't. You're a danger".

"I'm no danger. I'm just a child, a 5 year old child. I wander from place to place scavenging food. I've got nothing to do with this war, okay?", Naruto looked fiercely towards the Senju clan head. "Old man, I'm not afraid of you. I don't care if you kill me as you'll gain nothing me. In fact, I would be very grateful for my death as I'll be put off my misery. I don't want to live anymore. If you want to kill me, do it".

Butsuma's kids gasped at this as they heard the blonde's words.

"You beg for death with such courage, boy. I don't know what happened to you to beg such thing".

"I hate this war, so do it. I'll take my own life if you don't do it".

"You dying are a waste. You have great potential to be a shinobi. If you become loyal to the clan, I'm considering adopting you". The crowd behind Butsuma gasped at this, with the exception of Tobirama as he'd seen his father's plans.

' _The hell, is he serious?'_. Those were Naruto's thoughts as his gaze locked on with the dark orbs of the clan leader Senju Butsuma.


	3. Chapter 3

It's time to say goodbye, but I think goodbyes are sad and I'd much rather say hello. Hello to a new adventure.

-Ernie Harwell

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto did agree to Butsuma's proposal, seeing as he no chance to escape. His chances of survival are slim, especially in this era that children are killed. Alone in his thoughts, he knew someone is watching him intently, not only a particularly someone. Four of them, sons of Senju Butsuma and was watching him intently. He just ignored them as he was gazing upwards at the sky, wondering what will be the commotion in Konoha in his own timeline. Closing his eyes, he attempted to contact the Kyuubi.

' _I know you're there. Tell me about my origin. I just wanted to know. Hear me out, Kyuubi'._

"…."

No answer.

' _Kyuubi'._

' _ **You insufferable little brat. I'm taking a nap and here you are disturbing me.'**_

' _I just wanted to know who my parents are. Even just their names or what they look like'_

' _ **Go away'.**_ The kyuubi then flooded the entire sewer with his chakra forcing Naruto out of his subconscious.

' _I think making friends with a bijuu is a lot harder than I thought'._

"Anija, I don't trust him. Just for father to adopt him into the clan is very out of character", Tobirama muttered.

"He has nowhere to go. We should give him a chance at least", Hashirama replied.

"Brats, do you have something to drink? I'm thirsty", Naruto called out them.

The sons of Butsuma twitched at this. "Don't call us brats!", Kawarama yelled. "Take a good look at the mirror before you call us that".

' _Never mind then. Going home isn't easy as I thought. Time is really a mystery. I wonder, if I change things here, will the present be changed? The old man told me that when one changes the past, it will split a new timeline to where the present where I came from won't change. So, in short, history won't change in my timeline. It'll remain the same, giving birth to an alternate world. What a drag. Wait. I sound like Shikamaru now. I miss the guy.'_

Naruto then stood up then just walked. "Don't worry brats, I'll just cool off. No need to worry, I'm no traitor".

Tobirama gave him a sharp look while the other brothers glared at him with caution. He shrugged it off, and then walked into another direction. He was fortunate that he wasn't being followed. A few minutes of walking led him into a forest.

' _So that was the Second Hokage looked like. I wonder if he ever got a girlfriend'._

He then heard a splash in the river. He saw the same Uchiha, the one he saved before, skipping stones in the river, looking to be somewhat angry. A barrage of kunai flew down on him to which he evaded and he eventually jumped out of the bushes.

"You could've killed me there, Uchiha".

"Of all days, I would never expect to encounter you, Uzumaki", Izuna said darkly.

"Not an Uzumaki but now, Senju. Well, not really one, the clan head told me if I remain loyal he'll adopt me into the clan, which sounds absurd on my part", Naruto replied in a deadpan tone.

As Izuna was about to do some handsigns, Naruto spoke. "I don't intend to fight. I'm just wandering around. I just wanted to be at peace. Plus, it's not your way of thanks to kill someone who has saved your life". Izuna glared at him, remembering the events into the battlefield when he first met the blonde.

"How's your wound?"

"Don't inquire about that".

"Pssh. You're such a brat. Can't a Senju and Uchiha talk in peace? Why must it always escalate into fighting?". Naruto picked up a rock then tried to skip the rock into the river, but it just sunk down.

"You seem to be good at skipping rocks. This is the first time I've done this. What I do in my spare time was pranks here and there".

"That doesn't mean you saved my life I'll treat you differently. You're a Senju and I'm an Uchiha. Peace between two clans is impossible", Izuna replied.

"I doubt that. Nothing lasts forever". Naruto picked up another rock then tried to skip it, only failing once again.

"I give up. Skipping rocks is not my thing". He walked besides Izuna then sat on the ground.

"Damn Senju not giving me breakfast!", Naruto spoke aloud. "I wonder if there are some good fish here". Naruto's stomach growled in hunger, and the Uchiha was surprised at the strange behavior the blonde was exhibiting.

Remembering the clothes Naruto wore, Izuna spoke. "You wear the crest of the Uzumaki clan yet you don't have red hair". This surprised the blonde.

"To be honest I don't know of my parents, nor do I even know their names. The ones who raised me didn't even tell me a single thing about them. Their reason, 'It won't bring back the dead'. They could've told me at least".

Naruto remembered the moment when he asked the Third Hokage and that was the exact reply on his part.

"The name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto or Senju Naruto from now on". Naruto continued to stare at the river.

"Izuna".

"I wasn't expecting a reply there", Naruto chuckled. "You Uchihas are really serious in nature".

"It's war. There is no time to be goofing around".

"Well, I know of some kid in the Senju who has the time to goof around. That doesn't mean you're at war you'll have to sit, moping. You could just lighten up the mood once in a while".

Silence met silence, as Izuna continued to skip rocks continuously.

"You seem to have a bad day".

"One of my brothers died".

"I'm sorry". Naruto said in sadness. Izuna stopped skipping rocks then looked at him in disbelief.

"This is the first time a Senju has apologized. Apologizing won't bring the dead back just in case". He then saw Izuna in tears.

Wetness trailed on Naruto's face as he couldn't help embraced the stunned Uchiha. Remembering his Iruka-sensei, the third Hokage, his classmates in the Academy, he also wept. He never knew if he'll ever go back to his own time. Tears flooding from his eyes as he didn't let go of Izuna. On the other hand, the Uchiha was stunned as an Uzumaki now part of the Senju clan was embracing him, a really out of character trait of his enemies.

"G-Get off me". Izuna wasn't successful as Naruto continued to sob on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't think I can go home", Naruto said as he sobbed. He then broke his embrace off of Izuna then looked at him seriously.

"I promise. I will end this war no matter how long it takes so no one of your loved ones would die".

"No matter what you do, war will never end", Izuna replied.

"Have you forgotten what I told you before? Nothing lasts forever. And this war won't last forever. Peace will happen and I'll make sure of that".

"Big words for an idiot like you", Izuna then chuckled at this. Out of nowhere, Naruto sensed someone behind the bushes. He pushed Izuna into the river, and forced the Uchiha under the water much to the former's chagrin. As Izuna was trying to take the blonde's hands on his head, he heard a voice.

"Naruto, father has been looking for you". Naruto then saw that familiar scowling face of suspicion, Senju Tobirama.

"What are you doing?". Tobirama glared at him.

"I'm trying to catch fish though I haven't caught any. Always slipped into my hands".

' _This is bad…',_ Naruto thought. Tobirama crossed his arms while looking intently at the blonde.

"You're waiting for me? Why don't you just go first? I'll follow up", Naruto smiled.

"There must be something I'm missing..."

"Come on brat, trust me". Naruto then turned his back towards Tobirama as he acted that he was catching fish.

"Crap, I lost the fish. Seriously, I haven't had breakfast. Just let me catch fish in peace. That's the only thing I ask".

Fortunately, Tobirama gave up. "Very well. Be sure to be back immediately. Father doesn't want to wait. And if I caught you doing anything against the clan, you already know what lies ahead. I don't trust you. Do anything and we won't hesitate to eliminate you". Tobirama then leapt into the bushes, disappearing into view.

Now sure of Tobirama gone, Izuna yanked Naruto's hand off his head then got out of the water, coughing so much.

"Sorry about earlier. I have to do it", Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I won't forgive you for that", Izuna replied. "Even speaking towards an Uchiha is considered treason".

"The same goes for you, Izuna. But, is it a sin to befriend someone?"

Izuna laughed at this. "What's funny?"

"A Senju befriending an Uchiha? You're really strange after all", Izuna replied in between his chuckles.

"Just to correct you I'm still an Uzumaki despite me being 'adopted' into the Senju household. Though I don't want to admit it, you Uchiha are nice people. One Uchiha was kind to me". Hearing this, Izuna looked at him in surprise.

"Who was it?"

"Hmmm. I believe his name is Itachi".

"I never heard of an Uchiha with that name. He must've acted as a spy".

"No, he isn't. He's a prodigy and his brother is some sort of a jackass, though both of them are nice. When you're around them, everything is gloomy".

Izuna shook his head. "I don't know how you befriended an Uchiha but judging from your tone, you speak fondly of them".

"Well, if I meet Itachi he's nice to me. I haven't talked to the guy much but from what I heard he's a prodigy".

"I see".

"Then, are we friends?".

Izuna looked at him in disbelief. "Never in a million years".

Naruto then grinned mischievously. "You Uchihas tend to hide your feelings. You don't have to admit it".

"Idiot!", Izuna yelled comedically.

"Then, that settles it!". Izuna then had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, the Senju's drunkard, have the habit of challenging someone blessed with a prodigious talent. We'll have a great rival relationship. Got it, my eternal rival?" Naruto put on a thumbs up, smiled with his teeth with a ping which made Izuna's skin crawl.

"I'm off!", With that Naruto jumped into the trees. It took the Uchiha to register the blonde's words as he shouted, "I REFUSE!"

Naruto went back at last to the Senju household. He was greeted by the scowling face of Senju Butsuma.

' _Like father, like son'_

"I have traced your origins and you are incredibly fortunate that we haven't found links that you have murdered one of our clan members in the past. I'll expect full blown loyalty on your part, Senju Naruto".

' _Of course I haven't killed any Senju here. I'm from the future'._ "Butsuma-sama, while I do hold your honorable clan name, that doesn't mean I'm born of Senju blood. I'm still an outsider".

Butsuma narrowed his eyes at this. "Then work hard for you to be recognized. A weak Senju disgusts me to no end. You start your training tomorrow as you prepare your descent into the battlefield. Eliminate any Uchihas you come across, with no mercy".

"As you wish". With that, Butsuma disappeared into the view. Alone once again, he looked into the sky lost in his thoughts. He was brought back into reality as his stomach growled.

' _That's right, I haven't eaten breakfast'._

~!~!~!~!~

In another world, on the timeline where the Era of Warring States plague, a man with pale blue hair and bull like horns was eating a russet fruit. Devouring it hungrily, he was satisfied with the amount of chakra entering his very being.

"Several worlds in this desolate realm have a good harvest despite civilizations of insects are extremely low", he muttered to himself. He then felt the swirling of space beneath him as his retainer and father arrived.

"Momoshiki-sama, whilst I was investigating other clan members, the time space continuum became disrupted".

"Humor me".

"Someone has the ability to walk outside of time". Momoshiki's eyes widened at this.

"While I have the ability to stop time, with my power I can't even walk outside of it nor see my own fate. To think that an inferior life form has such ability, I admit I'm impressed". Momoshiki said with a chuckle.

"Kinshiki, we'll depart as soon as possible. I wish to see this lifeform before my very eyes".

"HA". The two of them vanished, leaving that world with a pile of corpses on top of one another.


	4. Chapter 4

No excuses and no sob stories. Life is full of excuses if you're looking. I have no time to gripe over misfortune. I don't waste time looking back.

\- Junior Seau

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

On that day, while Naruto was alone, he thought of his life back in Konoha. This time, the sounds of the clocks weren't playing in his head. A few hours ago, Butsuma talked to him about his training and he thought he wasn't prepared to kill. After all, he'll kill Izuna's kinsmen so he tried to think of different ways to incapacitate an opponent without killing them.

' _I have no knowledge in the anatomy of the body, what can I do? If I try to go back to my home, maybe I can'._

Trying his best, the blonde closed his eyes. In the back of his head, he tried to replay the sounds of the ticking clocks.

' _I did this twice. Travelling to two timelines. Do your best Naruto. Tick tock, tick tock. To Konoha'._

He visualized the clock with its hands running faster clockwise. He felt a strange sensation, a new sense in surroundings. A shift, a tingling sensation then he opened his eyes. He's in Konoha.

"I did it!", he yelled. Getting up on his knees, he walked back at his home. As he was walking back, he felt an inner sense of relief as he has no worries of Butsuma training him.

' _There is no place like home'._

~.~.~.

"So you're saying Naruto skipped his class and didn't come back?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. He's been acting strange since this morning", Iruka replied with worry.

"Hokage-sama".

"Itachi…", Hiruzen spoke.

"I saw Naruto, walking back casually to his home".

"Is that so?"

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. "That brat. I'll give him a good talking about this"

"Thanks for your time, Iruka". Iruka slammed the door in hurry as he wanted a talk with the blonde.

"Itachi, about the coup…"

"You don't have to worry about it, Hokage-sama. Shisui has managed to convince the elders through his Kotoamatsukami".

"I don't want to say this but the blonde brat has something to do with this", a voice was heard through the window.

"Shisui.", Hiruzen spoke.

"Hokage-sama, if that would be alright, would you please disperse of your Anbu for a moment? I have something to tell you".

Hiruzen gave a nod to the hidden Anbu and they dispersed immediately.

"Pray tell", Hiruzen said seriously.

"Are you sure about this, Shisui?", Itachi asked with worry.

"We'll just make sure that this info doesn't reach that blonde's ears. So no more ado, here's the story".

~.~.~.

"Iruka-sensei, I was busy".

"Busy on your pranks? Naruto, tell me what your problem is", Iruka said in worry.

"I told you that everything's fine".

"Naruto…"

"Please, I'm tired. I won't run away from class anymore, that's a promise". Naruto gave a smile of reassurance to which Iruka reluctantly accepted. As the scarred chunin exited Naruto's home, the blonde sighed.

' _About my promise to Butsuma, I'll disregard that. There might be a possibility that I'll return to the past at any moment so I need some armed knowledge of what might happen. Wait, history didn't change so I have no problems with it. Changing timeline 2 won't affect this present timeline of mine. It'll just create another ripple in time to direct towards another route. By the way, what time is it?'_

He then looked on towards the wall clock. "8:30 PM. Not that late. Might as well head to Ichiraku". Grabbing the money given to him by Hiruzen, he exited his home and dashed towards the ramen stand in glee.

"Naruto, I haven't seen you all day".

"Ayame-neechan I was quite busy". Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Here you go", Teuchi exclaimed. Naruto slurped his noodles, savoring every taste of it. In just a few minutes, he finished slurping all of it.

"Naruto, just slowly", Teuchi said in concern.

"I haven't eaten all day. More please".

"Coming". Bowls of ramen lined side by side as he ate.

"Naruto, it seems this will be your last meal".

"Father…"

"Just joking. Naruto, you already know that the more you order, the more you're going to pay".

"This might be my last meal or so, I don't know". _'Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-san, Iruka-sensei'._

"What did you say?", Teuchi asked confused.

"Nothing at all. Hey, here's my money". He left all his monthly allowance on the counter then left.

"Father, something's wrong with Naruto".

"I think he just had a bad day".

Naruto left the ramen stand and proceeded to go into the Hokage Rock.

' _Konoha Archive Library or Konoha Public Library. I don't even know how I knew of all this stuff. I will…'._

"Aahhhh", Naruto growled as his head ached. He clutched his head firmly as the throbbing pain seemed to dig deep into his skull. Soon, he opened his eyes, his eyes dull as if in he's a trance.

"This body, Naruto's body…Forgive me Naruto but I have to do this. For peace and to prevent the catastrophe in both timelines". The 'possessed' blonde slowly sauntered into the Konoha Archives. Seeing multiple chunin, he did some handsigns, Dog → Horse → Bird; "Wind Release: Breakthrough".

The blonde gathered chakra onto his stomach, expelling it into a gust of wind. The Anbu guarding the archives were blown away by the sudden influx of wind.

"An intruder". They all scattered, hoping to find the intruder. Taking this as an opportunity, the blonde carefully made his way into the archives.

' _No one's here so I'm safe. Too bad I can't access Naruto's powers of time. He's the only one who can do this. There might be possibilities he's going to awaken his dormant genes. Never mind. Let's see'._

The blonde came into the list of the Uchiha clan. " _ **Uchiha Madara, one of the co-founders of Konoha along with Senju Hashirama. He betrayed the village but was killed. He has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. No one knows how did he acquire this but rumors suggested that he took his brother's eyes forcefully to attain this power**_ ". The list went on and on.

' _I'll memorize this for young Naruto to access this info. Senju Hashirama, famous for his Wood Release. Tobirama for his Water Release. No lists of Itama and Kawarama. Izuna, there are none. Obviously they died before the founding of this village. I'll imprint it into Naruto's consciousness. I can't pass on all my memories to Naruto. His mind might explode. I'll do it slowly and slowly. Naruto has caught the attention of the gods so he needs to be strong'._

With that, the blonde left the archives carrying some information. Konoha is in chaos. The Anbu scattered to find some signs of invasion but there weren't any.


End file.
